


A New Era

by Itsallonthepaper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Ignis, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gladiolus is a sweetheart, Gladnis, Hand Jobs, I Made Myself Cry, Ignis is more important than ever, M/M, Major Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallonthepaper/pseuds/Itsallonthepaper
Summary: In the time immediately following Noctis' death and the end of the Line of Lucis, Ignis Scientia must help bring Lucis back to its feet, in an attempt at returning the great nation to its former glory; a tiresome process, which is made bearable with the support of his long-time friend and lover, Gladiolus Amcitia.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As already indicated, this is a story set immediately following the events of the game's ending. I've for long wanted to write a story which explained what happened to the other characters, but lacking motivation for the remaining Chocobros, I waited. And then I fell in love with Gladnis, and I finally have it!
> 
> The prologue for this story is what will be the epilogue of my FFXV Retold fanfic; seeing that I am too excited about this story, I decided not to wait with writing/publishing it until I'm done with the other thing... And Hooray for good decisions, as that is such a piece of work and research that I need something that I need no research for!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you for wanting to read my fanfic!  
> To anyone interested, I will, in the beginning notes refer to a song which I feel has heavily inspired the chapter you are about to read! That way, you can probably more easily tell what mood I want the chapter to be in, or at least, the mood I was in when I wrote it!
> 
> For the prologue, I based it on "Homecoming" from the Final Fantasy XV Soundtrack, as I felt it captured the emotions I wanted to go along with very well, and also because it is one of the final pieces of music in the game, which is where this starts! 
> 
> (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXcaJ8qX8dk )

The rain was drumming lightly against the three men, as they considered the statue before them. The smaller man’s eyes swollen, sniffling as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, with the back of his hand. The blind man heard, and put a comforting hand on his comrade’s shoulder as they stood in silence in front of the Last King of Lucis’ tomb. 

“So…” Gladiolus started, but had to clear his throat before he continued. “What’s next?” He asked after a couple seconds, voice once again clear, and looked down at the two others. Prompto started walking away from them, looking up at the grey sky above them.

“Well… We have a Republic to form,” Ignis said, voice lowered. It was evident Noctis’ death had had a vast impact on Ignis, despite him being good at hiding it. Gladiolus turned towards his blinded friend, considering his scarred face.

“I meant – “

“I know what you meant, Gladiolus,” Ignis hissed, causing Gladiolus to take a small step away from him. He put a gloved hand to his face and let it run through his wet, blond hair. It had only been a week since his companion had died on his Throne, but reluctant to let others know of his grief, Ignis attempted to keep his composure. Yet, one could only do so much.

“I’m sorry,” Ignis said, face turned slightly towards Gladiolus. He put a hand on Ignis’ shoulder and gave it a firm clench, before he let his arm drop down to his side again.

Prompto was sitting behind the statue on the wet ground, hands covering his face, sobbing. Gladiolus sat down next to him, Ignis left standing, listening. With an arm around Prompto, Gladiolus noticed the picture frame in his lap. The photo was that of the four of them in Hammerhead, taken on their first day of the journey.

“I… I want to l-leave it here,” Prompto stuttered and looked towards the entrance to the tomb, which much resembled the tombs which they had spent so much time tracing down in their younger days. Gladiolus patted Prompto on the back.

“Good idea,” his voice hummed. Ignis reached his hand out to help Prompto on his feet. Together, they walked towards the entrance. With the key, Ignis unlocked the door, and they entered the dimly lit room, in which Noctis’ tomb was standing in the middle, his Engine Blade resting on the statue of the coffin. In silence, they paid their last respects to their friend.

“Let’s go,” Ignis said quietly. He, and Gladiolus backed out of the tomb, leaving Prompto standing, looking down at the frame in his hand. Tears streaming from his eyes, Prompto walked forward towards the coffin, placed the frame on the floor in front of it.

“Say hi to Luna for us,” he whispered.


	2. Heavy Duties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song which inspired this chapter is Florence + The Machine's "Too Much Is Never Enough". It is such a beautiful song, and I love Florence + The Machine's FFXV songs! :3 I really like this one in particular for writing fluff/smut... Idk why, but I feel like the music is just perfect for it? 
> 
> I wrote this immediately after the prologue, so for the beginning, I still had some of the Homecoming feels running in my head Cx
> 
> (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bD6sTDH9Zdc )

“Do you want to be alone, Iggy?” Gladiolus asked as they stopped in front of the entrance to Ignis’ building. Ignis turned his face upwards, letting the rain pour over his scarred face. Gladiolus put a hand on the Strategist’s shoulder.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Ignis finally responded. Gladiolus reached for the key in Ignis’ hand and opened the door, allowing them to get inside. With a gentle hand, Gladiolus guided Ignis towards the door, despite him doing well on his own. Despite being blind, Ignis was excellent at navigating his surroundings.

“C’mon, I’ll make you a cup of coffee,” Gladiolus said as he called for the elevator. When it arrived moments later, Ignis first entered, and when the doors finally closed, the little man’s head came to rest on Gladiolus’ shoulder. Having just returned Prompto to his parents’ place, after having attended Noctis’ beautiful funeral, Ignis was tired, both emotionally and physically. The next day, along with the remaining few of Lucis’ former rulers’ companions, Ignis was to decide the nation’s future, something which would surely take the best of him. Having been the Last King’s advisor during his entire lifetime, Ignis was one of the few trusted with the nation’s future.

Inside Ignis’ flat, Ignis dumped down on the sofa, without so much as taking off his wet shoes by the door, something which had rarely happened before, seeing that Ignis was very keen on keeping everything spotless.

“Here, let me help you with those,” Gladiolus’ deep voice hummed, as he kneeled before Ignis and started untying his black dress shoes. Ignis, leaned back in the vast sofa, could feel his shoes disappearing from his feet, and Gladiolus’ warm hands around his right ankle for a second, before he stood up again.

“Thank you, Gladiolus,” Ignis said quietly. Rarely was Ignis out of words to speak, but since the death of his best friend, he had become a very quiet and even more reserved man, than he was prior to his death. The ten years he had spent chasing daemons in Leide, away from his two other best friends had felt endless, and hardened the man in many ways.

He had always been fond of Gladiolus, and over time, he had even begun wondering if it was more appropriate to describe his feelings as affectionate. The two had been half-heartedly flirting with one another in their younger days, but never brought it to more than that. The chemistry was there, both knew as much. On Ignis’ bitter days, he had always sought refuge in the Citadel’s training centre, where he could almost always find Gladiolus, and together they had sparred, putting Ignis’ frustrations on hold.

“Here’s your coffee, Iggy,” Gladiolus said and placed the cup on the wooden table before Ignis with a small thud. Ignis could feel Gladiolus’ weight as he dropped down in the sofa next to him. He sipped from his cup of coffee.

“How’re you holding up?” Gladiolus asked after a few minutes of silence, and leaned closer to Ignis. Despite not being able to see him, Ignis looked in Gladiolus’ face, his milky white eye turning glossy. Noticing this, Gladiolus hurried to put Ignis’ cup on the table, and put an arm around Ignis, and with the other, he put a comforting hand on Ignis’ cheek, slowly leaning his head onto his shoulder.

“I-I…” Ignis stuttered. Gladiolus stroked Ignis’ face carefully, and with a slow gesture, he removed Ignis’ glasses, placing them on the end table beside him. With his thumb, he brushed away the tear that was running along Ignis’ nose. “I miss him, Gladio,” Ignis said, voice cracking.

“So do I… That stuck up Prince,” Gladiolus said, attempting to ease the sadness a bit, but even he had to admit, Noctis’ death had changed a lot in their lives. Their entire lives had been built around Noctis’, and without him there, many things seemed to be devoid of meaning. Prompto at least, being the most sensitive of the three, had had a life without Noctis before. But Ignis, having been raised to serve as his King’s advisor and strategist, knew nothing else, and Gladiolus, raised as a soldier to protect his King, now possessed skill he now lacked a use of.  

Sitting there in silence, except for the two sniffling every once in a while, Ignis found comfort in the Shield, enjoying being close to him, if not for the circumstances they were under. Gladiolus’ hand stroked Ignis’ hair, which would usually have annoyed him, but considering that he had no reason to go out more that day anyway, Ignis let it go.

“Y’know…” Gladiolus began, but hesitated to continue.

“Yes?”

“If it wasn’t because of… Y’know… I really enjoy being close to you again,” Gladiolus said, trying to make Ignis, but also himself, think of something else. Ignis sat up, his sclera pink from the crying, and looked in Gladiolus’ direction.

“You do?” Ignis said, sounding more confused than happy, voice however still lacking its usual power. Of course, he did. He and Gladiolus had often been lying next to each other in the tent as they were younger, both scooting closer to the other. And then, the small flirtatious comments they had given each other during training or camps, when Noctis and Prompto had been away. Gladiolus, thinking the same as Ignis, rolled his eyes, but then recalled that Ignis would not know of that as a response.

“Of course,” Gladiolus said, once again reaching for Ignis to lie down in his arms. “I always did.”

“I know,” Ignis responded. Gladiolus, with Ignis in his lap, stroked Ignis’ hair with his right hand, and had the other on Ignis’ chest. Ignis reached for Gladiolus’ left hand, and with his long index finger, he ran it along the protruding veins on Gladiolus’ hand.

“I know it’s shitty timing, but…” Gladiolus said, considering his words carefully. “I miss being with you, and I really want us to be a thing again… I feel bad that I should tell you now, but…” Ignis laid still, listening closely to his words.

“But what?” Ignis asked.

“But I needed to say it. We’re all having a shitty time right now, and… We deserve some kind of happiness, something to look forward to,” Gladiolus said, voice shaky. He looked down at Ignis’ scarred face, recalling their train ride to Gralea, where, despite his blindness, Ignis had pushed on, determinant. Where Gladiolus had blamed Noctis for Ignis’ blindness, just to have someone to lash out on, despite being fully aware that Ignis had made the choice himself; he had just hated, that Ignis had made the choice to sacrifice his own well-being to save Noctis, as though there had been no other way. He had, without hesitation, nearly killed himself, in order to save Noctis, by putting on the Ring of the Lucii, to fight off Ardyn Izunia, the Imperial Chancellor, on the Altar of the Tidemother. The little man never took rest, before everyone around him were safe, and even then, he always slept lightly, ready to protect those he cared about.

“I agree,” Ignis said. “Noctis would have wanted it,” he continued, once again tears started pushing their way into Ignis’ eyes. Noctis had, after all, sacrificed himself by the hands of the Rulers of Yore, to return the Light to Eos, so his friends and all of the people of Eos could live their lives free from daemons.

In silence, Gladiolus kept caressing Ignis’ hair, and slowly, Ignis started to doze off, relaxing underneath Gladiolus’ fingers.

Some thirty minutes later, Ignis was fast asleep, Gladiolus still deep in thought, looking at Ignis’, for once, resting body. Carefully, he slipped out from underneath Ignis’ head, trying not to move him too much. Succeeding, Gladiolus took their coffee cups, Ignis’ almost untouched, and went into the kitchen, where he poured the black liquid into the sink, placing the cups in it, with water in them, as to keep the coffee from sticking to the sides. Very carefully, he slid his left arm underneath Ignis’ knees, and the right arm to support his head, as he slowly lifted Ignis from the sofa. Now, a bit uneasy, Ignis moved a bit. Seemingly still asleep, Ignis put his head against Gladiolus’ shoulder as he walked.

Knowing that Ignis was a light sleeper, Gladiolus was careful not to turn on the lights inside the small bedroom. Despite his blindness, Ignis could sense light and darkness, he had mentioned that the night they had marched on the Citadel. Walking slowly, eyes not yet adjusted to the darkness, Gladiolus pushed towards the bed he could sense the outline of.

“How can you live in darkness like this, Iggy?” Gladiolus whispered to himself, as he carefully stepped forward, waiting for the bed to touch his legs. As it did, Gladiolus almost fell over, surprised to have finally reached it. Carefully, he put Ignis down on the bed, uncertain if he should undress Ignis for sleep or not.

Gladiolus went out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, where he washed his face and undid the hair bun. Looking into the deep brown eyes of his own reflection, Gladiolus considered his own face for a moment. His stubble was slowly upgrading into a small beard, and his bushy eyebrows hovered over a pair of red, tired eyes. Gladiolus took off his shirt and socks, folded it neatly. Shirt in his hand, he walked back into Ignis’ bedroom. Wanting to be there for Ignis when he woke up, either in the morning or during the night, needing comfort, Gladiolus carefully dropped into Ignis’ bed. Now, both on top of the covers, Gladiolus looked at Ignis’ calm face as he was asleep. Within a few minutes, Gladiolus fell asleep as well.

 

“Bloody hell!”

Gladiolus jumped in the bed, sitting up straight and looking around. Ignis sped around the bedroom.

“What’s happening, Iggy?” Gladiolus said and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, feet touching the wooden floor underneath. Ignis spun around himself and reached for the bureau next to the door.

“I’ve overslept,” Ignis hissed. Gladiolus looked at the digital watch on the bedside table. It read 6:04.

“How early do you get up?” Gladiolus chuckled, realising he should probably not have found this funny. Ignis turned around gazing at Gladiolus, furiously.

“It’s not a joke, Gladiolus. Today is an important day, and I’m behind schedule, so if you would _please_ go and make some breakfast or coffee, or anything else that could help, I would much appreciate it,” Ignis hissed and returned to the opened drawer, pulling out a white dress shirt.

Gladiolus considered the man standing before him, who was wearing only his boxers. From Ignis’ feet on the floor, to his muscular thighs. Up, over his small but firm rear, to the muscular back which ended in a pair of wide shoulders. Careful not to push Ignis’ patience any further, Gladiolus got up, leaving the stressed Ignis in his bedroom. He was not very fond of cooking, and his abilities were incredibly limited. In the living room, he looked over the still quite disastrous-looking Crown City. The very outskirts of the city had been quickly rebuilt from the frames of the old buildings. Eager to live in the City once more, citizens had provided any aid they could, and the habitable parts of the City only grew larger as time passed. Carpenters and electricians had all gone out of their way to restore the flats all over town, so people who had fled to the Outposts during the World of Ruin, could return to their homes once more. Restaurants and shops had been reopened, and with everyone lending a hand, the City was starting to look better than ever before.

Gladiolus’ cooking confusion was not improved when he reached the refrigerator, in which a plethora of different ingredients were lined perfectly: Eggs, garula steaks, vegetables of all colours of the rainbow. Gladiolus was mildly overwhelmed, but knowing how to make a decent omelette, Gladiolus took a few eggs, some cheese and a few tomatoes from the vegetable drawer.

Carefully, he cut the tomatoes into small cubes, and slowly fried them in a bit of oil on the frying pan. Ignis’ kitchen had everything a good cook needed. Despite having been blinded, Ignis’ cooking had fortunately not deteriorated. One thing Gladiolus remembered best about his youth, was the happy times when the four had sat around the bonfire in the evenings, eating one of Ignis’ many different dishes, each of them tasting wonderfully delicious.

Just as Gladiolus had finished the omelette, Ignis came out of the bathroom, hair perfectly done, and seemingly, in a better mood, or at least back to his usual composure. He looked good. As always, he wore perfectly tailored black trousers and a shirt, this one being the white one he had pulled from the drawer previously, which was tucked under the rim of the trousers, held up by both white suspenders and a belt. Over his arm, he had his suit jacket, ready for his departure from home. Gracefully, he strolled across the oaken living room floor, and towards the kitchen island.

“That smells good, Gladiolus,” He said. Indeed, he was back to his normal self. He sat down in the nearest barstool. Gladiolus cut a piece of the omelette and placed the plate in front of Ignis, giving him a fork and knife for eating. Then, he cut some for himself. Looking down, it was probably the best-looking dish he had ever made, and he wished Ignis could have seen it. Ignis took a bite, and Gladiolus watched him, eager to hear what he thought of the food he had made.

“You can breathe again. It’s good,” Ignis said as he had swallowed his first bite, flashing a smile to Gladiolus, who blushed. Ignis’ smile was so beautiful, and it made something stir deep inside the man. “What time is it?” Gladiolus looked at the clock.

“Almost 7,” Gladiolus responded. Almost choking on his bite, Ignis stressed once again. Gladiolus looked at him as he sped up his eating.

“Why are you in such a rush anyway? As far as I know, your hearing starts at 9?” Gladiolus asked. Ignis nodded.

“That is correct, however I have an errand to run before I head towards the Citadel,” Ignis responded. This peaked Gladiolus’ interest.

“What is it, if you don’t mind me asking,” Ignis shook his head again.

“I have an appointment to make for later this evening, nothing major.” Realising Ignis would not reveal more, Gladiolus accepted his answer and kept eating.

“Mind if I take my departure?” Ignis said. Gladiolus put a hand on top of Ignis’, which was resting on the table.

“Well, I do, but since you have places to be, I’ll allow it. But just this once!” Gladiolus said with a glimpse in his eye. Sensing the teasing tone in his voice, Ignis smirked for a brief second, before standing up and putting his plate in the sink, turning on the faucet.

“Leave the dishes for me, Iggy. You can thank me later,” Gladiolus said, once again teasing the Strategist. Shifting to his left foot, Ignis turned his face over his shoulder, towards Gladiolus.

“Let us not rush things, shall we?” Ignis said, halfway jokingly, halfway not.

“I agree, Iggy. I just like teasing you; flushed cheeks suit you,” Gladiolus smirked. Ignis put on his suit jacket, ignoring Gladiolus’ comment. He placed his key on the table in front of Gladiolus.

“In case you need to leave. I’ll bring the spare,” Ignis said and made for the door.

 

Outside, Ignis took a deep breath as he walked down the street towards the temporary city centre, only a few blocks away. With every step he took away from home, the more he thought about last night, how he and Gladiolus had been sitting on the sofa, his head resting in Gladiolus’ lap, and how Gladiolus had caressed his hair and gently put him to bed. How comfortable Ignis was in his arms as he was carried to bed, half-asleep. Ignis’ cheeks got warmer.

Around him, Ignis could hear busy people walking in a towards their new workplaces, whether it being handymen preparing to expand the habitable parts of the city, or businessmen trying to establish new firms. High heels and loud voices on the phone, which, if he had still had his vision, would have obscured his ability to hear the cars driving, and the clicking sounds at the pedestrian crossings, meant for guiding blind people. It was a quiet day, and Ignis could feel the sun in his face as he walked, knowing exactly where to go.

Finally, having reached his destination after ten minutes of walking, Ignis opened the door, doorbell ringing as he entered. Ignis could hear approaching footsteps.

“Welcome, sir, how may I help you?” the woman said as she stood before him.

“I need a table for two, tonight at 7 PM,” Ignis said. The woman started walking again.

“In what name, sir?”

“Scientia.” She let out a small gasp, something which Ignis pretended not to hear. People often reacted that way, when they heard his, Gladiolus’ or Prompto’s names, considering their status as former daemon hunters and their relationship to the Last King. It took her a moment before she opened the guestbook, her pencil scratching against the paper.

“All in order, Sir. See you later, then!” She said, her voice eager. Ignis thanked her and left the restaurant. The Temporary Council had insisted that a car would pick Ignis up prior to the meeting, and he had arranged for the driver to meet him at the restaurant.

“Good morning, sir,” the driver said. A former Glaive and daemon hunter, Libertus Ostium had also been invited to participate in the hearing that day, as he too, had a welcome word in the rebuilding efforts.

“Good morning, Libertus. How are you?” Ignis asked as Libertus had held the door open for the blind man, and Ignis slipped into the front seat.

“I’m alright sir, thank you.” Libertus closed the car door behind Ignis, and moments later, he had climbed into the driver’s seat next to him. With an arm resting on the door, Ignis held onto the handle above it, uneasy about the feat of having another person driving. Despite having been blind for a little more than ten years, he was yet to get used to letting others drive. It was a silent, rather uncomfortable drive, so when the black car finally pulled up in front of the Citadel, Ignis felt a slight moment of relief, until he stepped out into the plaza.

It was with mixed feelings, that Ignis walked towards the Citadel; Heading up the stairs towards the reception, the red carpet softening the ground beneath his feet. With each step, Ignis was reminded of the last time he had been here, fighting the Iron Giants that were prepared to halt Noctis’ ascension at the Throne. Now, the throne room was closed off, prepared for restoration, as the outer wall was still not intact. Afterwards, it would not be used anymore, but instead remain a place of memorial for the Kings of Lucis; a historical landmark.

 _“A King cannot lead by standing still. A King pushes onward, always, accepting the consequences and never looking back…”_ Regis’ words resonated inside Ignis’ head as he walked past the elevator leading up towards the Hall of the Throne. A lump gathered in his throat, and he needed to stop for a second to breathe. All the memories from his youth came pouring over him like a tsunami, making it hard to keep going.

Thinking back to the very first day he had stood before the King and Noctis, nervous, heart pounding away in his chest, and only five years of age. How he had been given the responsibility to protect Noctis, accepting it, and sworn to protect his friend, even if it meant that he would have to sacrifice his own life. Recalling how Noctis had taken his hand in both of his, clenching it tightly, just as he had on their very last camp together, as they reminisced the events at the Altar of the Tidemother; as Noctis thanked Ignis for his loyalty, companionship and love.

“Eight twenty-six”, the wristwatch responded, as Ignis had tapped it, trying to pull himself back to the present. Now, Ignis would not have the time he wanted to read into some matter the Hunters had requested his attention to. Cursing to himself, Ignis continued walking down the corridor, towards the elevator that would bring him to the larger of conference rooms, in which the hearing would take place. The elevator dinged upon its arrival, and within a few minutes, Ignis was standing before the door.

“Ignis!” a familiar voice called from behind. Ignis turned around towards the voice, and a pair of arms swung around his torso.

“Iris, is that you?” Ignis asked. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, as you may know, the Hunters need some funding to go to Angelgard and do some digging, and I’m here to discuss it!” She said, eagerness high in her voice. Now, Ignis felt even worse about not having had the time to consider the matter. A deeper voice resonated in the room, the accent incredibly familiar to Ignis.

“Iris, don’t bother Ignis now, he’s got a lot on his mind already. I will discuss the funding with you later,” Cid Sophiar’s coarse voice was now as close as Iris’ was. Ignis shook hands with the man. Knowing full well, that Ignis’ responsibilities were likely to be increased after the hearing, Ignis was glad, that Cid had saved him.

“Mr. Sophiar, I’m pleased to see that you’re still doing well,” Ignis said firmly. Since all former advisors or friends of the monarch had been called in for the decision-making concerning their nation’s future, Cid too, had been called in. As the second to last King’s long-standing friend, Cid had been elected the chairman of their meeting.

“Well, need to make sure y’all doing the best for this nation. Are ya prepared?” He asked. Ignis sighed, clenching his right fist. For long, he had held a cane in this hand, as he was learning how to make his way around without being able to rely on his eyesight.

“As prepared as I’ll ever be, I reckon,” The door behind them opened. It was time. With a gentle pat on Ignis’ shoulder, Cid started walking towards it, and Ignis followed.

“Good luck, Ignis!” Iris called from behind them.

 

“So, we agree?” Cid asked, as the hearing was coming to a conclusion. “In summary: we’ll establish the Republic of Lucis, seeing that the Line of Kings has been concluded. The head of the Republic, the Prime Minister, will be elected every fourth year, by the citizens of Lucis, those being any person above the age of eighteen, born in the regions of Duscae, Cleigne, Leide, Galahd and Cavaugh, or having received citizenship in any of the aforementioned regions. As per the fifteenth of November this year, which is thirty-four weeks from now, we’ll have a general election, in which it’s decided, if our temporary Prime Minister, Mr. Ignis Scientia, will continue his duties for the following four years. If a simple majority of the citizens vote nay, another general election’ll be held another thirty-four weeks later, in which any eligible citizen may run for the post. Within the first three weeks of his elected reign, the Prime Minister must appoint a cabinet of five ministers: Transportation, Defence, Health and Services, Jurisdiction, and finally, Labour and Commerce, who’ll aid the Prime Minister in his decision-making, ensuring that the Republic of Lucis’ill remain peaceful. Any objections?” A deafening silence filled the room, Ignis only able to hear his own pounding heartbeat, as he hoped that none of the Council Members had raised their hands.

“Since that’s not the case, I’ll go to the press conference and state that we’ve reached a consensus. Congratulations, Prime Minister,” He said, taking hold of Ignis’ hand. Unable to believe his own ears, Ignis stood up from his chair at the end of the table, now being greeted by the remaining members of the old Kingdom’s ruling cabinet. Ignis pulled Cid to the side, after having finished speaking to the others.

“Are you certain I should be Prime Minister, after all – “Ignis said, abruptly interrupted by Cid.

“We all believe in ya, son. After all, you were trained not only to aid the former King in his decisions, but to take over, should it be necessary. Of all in here, you’re by far the most capable. You’ve the energy, the life in you, something which we don’t. But we’ll always be here to guide you, should ya need it. Now, it’s time to show _your_ nation what _you_ can do, Ignis.” He said, a reaffirming clap on his shoulder, before Cid turned and walked away.

“Cid?” Ignis asked, not sure if he could hear it or not. However, hearing no sound of departing footsteps, Ignis could continue. “Could you perhaps announce my name tomorrow, rather than today? I have some business to attend to tonight, which I would much prefer not to be interrupted by nosey journalists,”

“Of course, son. I’ll find a way,” he said and walked away again. Ignis leaned against the cold wall behind him. What had he gotten himself into? His emotions were mixed: Ignis was honoured to have been trusted with the responsibility to rule the new Republic, but at the same time, he was scared that the expectations he was facing would be too much to bear. Not to mention how uncomfortable he felt by the fact that he was taking over from his best friend.

“First Prime Minister of Lucis,” Ignis whispered to himself.

“Doesn’t sound too bad, huh?” Startled, Ignis jumped in the air a bit.

“Iris, you can’t sneak up on a blind man like that,” Ignis said, chuckling, mostly to calm himself down. He was a bit beside himself, that much was certain. He had very little knowledge of how to run a country, let alone what to speak to his people; What promises to make.

“So, what’ll your first action as Prime Minister be?” She asked curiously, her voice singing in Ignis’ ears. Ignis considered it for a moment.

“Go out for dinner, then, go to sleep I imagine,” Ignis said. Iris chuckled, despite Ignis meaning no joke with his words.

 

Having spent most of the day at the Citadel, answering questions he had no idea what to respond to, Ignis finally sat in the car, this time with a former Glaive whom he had never met before, heading back to the temporary city centre. He put a finger to his earpiece, activating the voice control for his phone.

“Call Gladiolus Amicitia,” he said. The phone started beeping in his ear, and within a few seconds, the phone picked up.

“Hey, handsome,” Gladiolus said, his smile evident in the way he spoke.

“Meet me outside The Blue Garula in ten minutes, and wear something nice,” Ignis said smugly, imagining Gladiolus in a suit. Then again, he recalled that a normal dress shirt could usually not contain Gladiolus’ vast musculature.

“I always do, don’t I?” Gladiolus chuckled and Ignis hung up the phone with a small tap on his earpiece. Once again outside the restaurant, the sun was setting over the Crown City, veiling the tall buildings in an orange glaze. Not many moments passed before Ignis could hear the Shield’s heavy steps on the pavement.

“What are you wearing?” Ignis asked, turning towards the approaching man. Gladiolus looked down at the little man.

“How’d you know it was me?” Ignis shrugged and stretched his arms forward, fingers running down over Gladiolus’ torso.

“I always do. Did you manage to squeeze yourself into a dress shirt?” Ignis said, feeling the buttons on the tips of his fingers, and the collar closed around Gladiolus’ neck. Gladiolus was certainly wearing dress shoes, as that was what had given him away.

“I did.”

“What colour is it?” Ignis asked, and Gladiolus sighed lovingly, and looked down at the Strategist. With a hand on his shoulder, Gladiolus smiled.

“It’s black. Now, I suppose we aren’t here to look at other people eating?” Gladiolus joked. He was starving, as he had spent most of the day training, and was now ready to eat his heart out. Satisfied, Ignis turned around and headed up the small stairs, followed closely by Gladiolus. Inside, a waiter was prepared to welcome them.

“How may I help you, sir?” the waiter, this time male, asked.

“I reserved a table this morning. Name’s Scientia,” Ignis said. The man looked down into his guest book, tapped his finger on the name.

“Follow me, sir,” he said and started walking. With a gentle hand, Gladiolus guided Ignis through the restaurant. It was quiet, but not empty. The two had gotten a table further into the restaurant, by one of the windows, overviewing the park outside. A candle was lit on the table, and two menu cards were carefully placed by each chair. After the waiter had bowed and taken his leave, Gladiolus pulled out the chair for Ignis to sit down.

“So this is what you were up to this morning?” Gladiolus asked, resting his head on his hand.

“Indeed,” Ignis said, with a cheeky smile painted on his face. His fingers ran over the leather cover of the menu card. “Care to read for me what we’ll be eating?” Gladiolus opened his card, and looked at the very first page. Already then, the selection was overwhelming – there was everything from garula steaks to daggerquill dishes.

“Oh,” Gladiolus said as his finger moved over the pages. Ignis raised an eyebrow in response, and Gladiolus waited a moment before he spoke.

“They have grilled crag barramundi,” Gladiolus said in a low voice. Ignis’ eyebrows shaped a vee on his forehead.

“Noctis’ favourite…” Ignis whispered, barely audible. Gladiolus hurried to change the page, and just as he had, a waitress approached.

“Are you ready to make your order, sirs?” she asked, voice singing, almost like Iris’. Ignis faced Gladiolus, who had been left to decide their meal. He pointed at one of the pages in the menu card, and the waitress scribbled on her small notepad.

“And what will you be drinking?” she asked. Gladiolus looked towards Ignis, who shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

“We’ll have a bottle of white wine, please. I could do with a good Chardonnay from Galahd,” Ignis said. Gladiolus eyed Ignis from across the table. Ignis had eaten at this restaurant several times before, knowing that this wine would be excellent, regardless of Gladiolus’ choice in food. The waitress took their menu cards and rushed off.

“Expensive white wine? What’s the occasion?” Gladiolus asked, leaning over the table once more. Ignis took a deep breath, turning his face towards the window. Reminded that he still wore his earpiece, he took it out and put it inside his breast pocket.

“Can a man not enjoy a good wine?” Ignis joked, but Gladiolus did not buy it. Ignis took a deep breath, and with a sigh, he decided to be truthful. After all, seeing that the two were now on an official date as they had decided to reboot their romance, there was no point delaying the inevitable.

“I’ve been promoted of sorts.” Ignis said, scratching behind his ears, uncertain of how to deliver the news to Gladiolus. He hated when Ignis worked hard, and being Prime Minister certainly was not one of the most calm career paths. Gladiolus looked at Ignis, waiting for him to continue.

“What do you mean by that?” Gladiolus asked, hesitant as to whether he should be prepared to celebrate or not, seeing that Ignis’ intonation was not bubbling with excitement. The waitress came with the bottle of wine, and a carafe of water.

“If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to call me or one of my colleagues,” she said.

“Thank you,” Ignis said and nodded to her. Then, he leaned over the table, and tried to listen if there were people around that could hear them speak, trying to ensure that there would be no leaks.

“The Council has decided to establish the Republic of Lucis,” Ignis started. Gladiolus nodded, recalling that he had heard something about this on the radio, as he had taken a steamy shower back in Ignis’ flat, after he had left earlier that morning.

“Well, the Council deemed, that I should act temporary Prime Minister, until a general election has been held,” Ignis said, waiting with announcing the final details. Gladiolus’ jaw dropped.

“You what?!” Gladiolus exclaimed. Ignis hushed him, as people started to look towards them.

“It is not yet official, so I require you to keep your voice down,” Ignis said, and with a deep breath he continued. “The first general election will be held on the fifteenth of November, on which the citizens will vote if they wish to keep me as Prime Minister.”

Gladiolus almost spilled the wine he was pouring into Ignis’ glass, as he heard Ignis’ words.

“That’s fantastic!” Gladiolus exclaimed. Once again, Gladiolus drew the other restaurant guests’ attention in their direction, causing Ignis to shush on Gladiolus once more. “Cheers to that then,” Gladiolus said, raising his wine glass to Ignis. Relieved that he was encouraging of Ignis’ new position, one of many burdens was lifted off his shoulders.

The wine was sweet in Ignis’ mouth, just as he remembered it. He was grateful that his sense of taste had only improved with his blindness, and the sweet undertones of Galahdean apples prickled his tongue. Gladiolus too, seemed to enjoy the wine.

“This _is_ a good wine, Iggy!” Gladiolus said, patting his hand, which sent a shockwave of electrical impulses through Ignis’ body, making his heart race faster. He loved the sense of Gladiolus’ warm hands on his.

A few minutes later, their food arrived, and Ignis’ nose picked up the different scents, mainly seafood and a hint of curry.

“Is this…?” Ignis asked. Gladiolus chuckled and looked down at the colourful meal they had just been served. It was a generous portion of the most beautiful paella Gladiolus had seen in a long time. He knew, that Ignis loved both cooking and eating paella, having served it countless of times to Cid Sophiar over the past ten years. The various types of mussels and vegetable added beautiful warm colours to the dish, complimented by the curry rice and the apricot chutney.

“It is exactly what you think it is,” Gladiolus said, waiting for Ignis to take a portion. By Gladiolus’ words, another one of Ignis’ incredible smiles appeared on his face, flashing his perfectly white teeth; the smile that made Gladiolus’ heart flutter, and his stomach fill up with butterflies. Eager to taste the food, Ignis grabbed hold of the spoon, and with a little guidance from Gladiolus, he got a large portion of the mussels onto his plate. Despite liking the mussels as well, Gladiolus let Ignis have more; he felt that Ignis needed it more.

As the two ate, they shared many laughs, and even a tiramisu for dessert. Gladiolus could not get his eyes off the Strategist, now Prime Minister, and with every inch of his brain, Gladiolus attempted to imprint the sight of Ignis’ happiness in his mind. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. The small scars over Ignis’ nose seemed to vanish from Gladiolus’ sight, and with most of Ignis’ larger scar over his left eye covered by his glasses, the man Gladiolus looked at was, if even for just a brief moment, very closely resembling, in every aspect, the younger man he had fallen in love with many years ago.

Sensing his glare, Ignis blushed. Trying to cover it up, he took the last sip of his wine in his mouth, flushing it between his teeth, trying to savour its taste. Now slightly intoxicated, Ignis had a more difficult time navigating his way to the bar, by which he was to pay for their meal.

“Are you sure – “Gladiolus started, but Ignis cut him off, and with a smirk, Ignis faced the taller man.

“I am certain.” And he put his card in the machine that the waitress held out for him. With ease, he pressed his four-digit code.

 

Outside the restaurant, Gladiolus removed his hand from Ignis’ back, as there was no longer a need for him to guide Ignis. A cool breeze went through their hair, slightly undoing Ignis’ otherwise neatly done hairstyle. Gladiolus brushed it back in place, which made Ignis blush.

“Gladio…” he said. Being a very private person in general, Ignis was not very fond of public affection. It was particularly difficult for him, when he could not see if there were people around.

“I know…” Gladiolus said, slight disappointment in his deep voice. Ignis grabbed hold of his wrist for a second.

“Mind coming along to my place? You still have my key,” Ignis said, his tipsiness certainly making him more loose than usual. On any other occasion, Ignis would not have been pleased with himself, but being around Gladiolus always made him act a little bit differently. However, knowing he was in safe hands, Ignis allowed himself to let go.

 

The door clicked open, and Ignis went inside the flat first. He toed off his shoes, and hung his suit jacket on the hook near the door. Gladiolus followed suit. Unsure of what to do with himself, Ignis waited for Gladiolus to finish.

“So, did ya have any plans?” Gladiolus said teasingly. Ignis scratched his head.

“Not exactly.” Ignis lied. Poorly. The alcohol had made him more adventurous, and seeing that Ignis’ attention to Gladiolus was met with equal interest, Ignis had put aside most of his need to be careful and go slow. Now, all he wanted, was for Gladiolus’ warm hands to embrace his body, his plump lips to touch his. Gladiolus walked towards the smaller man, and the closer he got, Ignis’ breathing got more uneven, heavier. When he was finally right in front of Ignis, he was close enough for Ignis to feel his body heat.

“How about I make some coffee?” Gladiolus asked, putting a hand on Ignis’ left shoulder. The touch sent a wave of warmth through Ignis, making his face flush. Ignis turned his face toward the floor, trying to hide it from Gladiolus, who had indeed noticed, and chuckled. Then, without a word, Gladiolus went into the kitchen, and started to make some light noises with the coffee machine. Sighing, Ignis steadied his breath and made his way into the kitchen.

Imagining the sight of Gladiolus’ muscular body, which Ignis had spent much time observing during his younger days, Ignis sat down in the barstool and listened to the big man walk around his kitchen. Having turned on the coffee machine, it started to make a few loud noises, until the coffee started dripping. With light steps, Gladiolus went over to Ignis and put his arms around Ignis’ torso, in a warm embrace.

“Gladiolus, I – “Ignis started, only to cut himself off. His brain kept telling him to take it slow, yet his heart wanted something more. He had waited more than fifteen years for something like this to happen, and now he was considering asking Gladiolus to stop?

“What is it, Iggy?” Gladiolus said, his deep voice humming in Ignis’ left ear. Ignis shook his head, as though shaking his uncertainty out of it.

“Nothing, apologies.” Ignis said. Gladiolus chuckled, he liked how Ignis’ accent was more pronounced when he was intoxicated; his accent was something which Gladiolus had always adored. With strong hands, Gladiolus turned the little man around in the barstool. Hands now around Ignis’ neck, Gladiolus looked down at the man before him, beautiful rose cheeks, scarred lips separated slightly.

“You’re beautiful, Iggy,” Gladiolus whispered. Ignis now turning his face towards Gladiolus, he could not hold himself back anymore. Gladiolus, with a slow approach, planted his lips against Ignis’. It was as though lightning struck inside Ignis’ body when their lips touched, sending his heart jockeying, and something deep inside started burning. Putting his hands around Gladiolus’ neck, he was lifted from the barstool, lips still meeting, and now standing before Gladiolus, he put his hands in the tall man’s longer hair, tugging it slightly as they continued to kiss, breathing heavy. The small tugs made Gladiolus give off some low-sounding moans, something which Ignis enjoyed.

“You’re a good kisser, Iggy,” Gladiolus whispered, knowing he would hear it. Ignis flushed.

“You certainly do a respectable job as well,” Ignis said under his breath. Gladiolus pulled the little man closer by his waist, and embraced him.

“I’ve waited so long for this…” Gladiolus whispered into Ignis’ blonde hair. Ignis with his head leaned against the Shield’s strong pectorals, could hear his strong heart pounding away in his chest, almost as fast as Ignis’ own.

“Me, too,” Ignis simply responded. Gladiolus pulled Ignis out from his body after a couple minutes’ warm embrace, and removed Ignis’ glasses, fully revealing his face. Placing the glasses on the kitchen island, Gladiolus put an arm under Ignis’ knees, and started pulling away at his legs.

“Gladio, what are you doing – “Ignis asked as the floor vanished from underneath his feet, and he was now in Gladiolus’ muscular arms.

“Just trust me,” Gladiolus asked, and Ignis could sense that they moved towards his bedroom. With a click, the light inside the small bedroom was on, and Ignis was soon after lying in his bed. Guessing what Gladiolus was up to, Ignis leaned on his elbows, following Gladiolus as he moved around by the foot of the bed. Gladiolus turned off the lamp in the ceiling, replacing it by that by Ignis’ bed. Now in dim light, Gladiolus recalled all the times when Ignis was driving the Regalia at night, as the street lamps would shine its orange light on the car. His face was beautiful, despite all its scars, Ignis’ increasing age not showing.

Now, on top of Ignis’ long, slim body, Ignis was forced to put his head down on the bed, to avoid a collision with his own. Gladiolus’ muscular body on top of Ignis’ was something both had dreamed of many times. With a light touch, Gladiolus let his finger run over the vast scar over Ignis’ left eye. Despite the noble reason he had gotten it, Gladiolus always felt his heart sting a bit more, when he looked at it. Ignis could feel Gladiolus’ sadness, and kissed him to get him on to better thoughts, reaching for the buttons on Gladiolus’ shirt.

“My, you’re an eager one,” Gladiolus teased, dress shirt now fully opened. Ignis shrugged and gave away a smug smile.

“I’ve learned from the very best,” Ignis responded. Returning the favour, Gladiolus pulled down Ignis’ suspenders and likewise opened his dress shirt. The sight of Ignis’ well-toned torso sent something stirring inside Gladiolus, and his urge to run his lips over the body before him got the better of him. With a gentle touch, Gladiolus let his lips run slowly down Ignis’ body, starting at his jawline, moving down over his clavicula, down to Ignis’ nipples. Gently, Gladiolus bit Ignis’ nipples, sending a shiver through Ignis’ body, followed by a longing gasp.

Having given his attention to both Ignis’ nipples for a few minutes, Gladiolus started kissing his way down over Ignis’ abdominal muscles, his pale skin beautiful in the dim light. Gladiolus’ warm lips against Ignis’ cold skin made Ignis shiver, and devoid of most thought, Ignis let out a small gasp with every kiss Gladiolus placed on his body.

“Kiss me,” Ignis pleaded into the darkness. Gladiolus smiled, and moved away from Ignis’ stomach and almost like a lion attacking its prey, Gladiolus’ lips once again met Ignis’. Eager to get his fair share of the feast, Ignis’ tongue started to search for Gladiolus’. At the instant the two met, Ignis could feel a tingling sensation in his groin, something which he welcomed for once. Sensing that, Gladiolus pulled away from Ignis’ mouth.

“You like it that much?” Gladiolus teased, his right hand’s index finger running alongside the rim of Ignis’ trousers. Ignis smiled and gently slapped Gladiolus on his upper arm, something which Gladiolus found incredibly funny. Now blushing, Ignis covered his face with his hand, his smile still wide on his lips.

“Hey, don’t cover up like that. I want to see your beautiful face,” Gladiolus said and carefully moved Ignis’ hand from his face. Ignis’ milky white eye gazed in Gladiolus’ direction, and Gladiolus moved in to kiss the scar in Ignis’ eyebrow, right above his eye, finger still teasing against Ignis’ pelvis along the rim of his trousers. Carefully, he opened the buckle of Ignis’ belt. Ignis’ breathing was heavier again.

“Tell me to stop, if you need me to,” Gladiolus said carefully, hoping that Ignis would want him to continue.

“I will,” Ignis promised. Now, with an open invitation, Gladiolus could not let it pass. He shifted further down on the bed, and opened Ignis’ trouser button, revealing a pair of black boxers. Recalling the sight of Ignis’ almost naked body from earlier that morning, Gladiolus could tell he too, was turned on. Slowly pulling down Ignis’ trousers, Ignis’ strong thighs came into sight, and for each bit of his body which Gladiolus uncovered, he placed a kiss on Ignis’ leg. Trousers off, Gladiolus pulled of each of Ignis’ socks, placing a kiss on each side of the man’s ankles.

Back on the bed, Gladiolus took off the rest of his own dress shirt, and looked down at Ignis who, laid wearing only his boxers, shoulders and arms covered by the open shirt.

“Wouldn’t you want that off, too?” Gladiolus asked, pointing at the white shirt, then recalling Ignis would not exactly know that he had pointed. However, understanding what Gladiolus meant, Ignis nodded, and sat up. With Gladiolus sat over his thighs, Ignis’ white dress shirt was slowly removed from his arms, as well as his watch. Now, almost bared for the man in front of him, Ignis shivered as the cool air in the room brushed around his body.

“Are ya cold?” Gladiolus asked, hands brushing down over Ignis’ shoulders and arms. Ignis shrugged, wanting Gladiolus to not stop with his journey over his body. Gladiolus pulled the covers from underneath them, and put them over Ignis. Then, he climbed under himself, so he could access Ignis’ body.

Once under the covers, Gladiolus started to explore Ignis’ body again, this time however, he was lacking the vision of what he was doing. Continuing where he left off, Gladiolus returned to Ignis’ legs, carefully planting a small kiss on each knee, then, slowly, he moved further upwards. A muffled moan could be heard from above the covers, making Gladiolus smile. He loved the sound of Ignis’ moan, especially now that he started to find out how to summon it.

Finally, Gladiolus reached the hem of Ignis’ boxers, something which Gladiolus had been waiting long to do. Gently, he started to kiss Ignis’ hip, slowly moving down towards his member, Ignis’ body trembling from desire. Carefully, Gladiolus let his warm breath tease Ignis, as he let it run over Ignis’ still hidden cock.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis pleaded from above the covers, and Gladiolus flipped the duvet over his head, finally able to breathe properly again. Ignis lay with an arm over his eyes, enjoying every single thing Gladiolus did to him. “Please, you’re torturing me,”

“And that’s how I like it,” Gladiolus said teasingly. Ignis groaned.

“Certainly, as do I. But this – _this_ is bordering on cruelty,” Ignis pleaded. His accent did something to Gladiolus, which made him unable to control himself. Now, quickly, Gladiolus took off his own trousers, mildly overheating. Now, the two men laid on the bed wearing only their boxers, feet touching at the far end of the bed.

“So you like it when I tease?” Gladiolus whispered in his ear. Now, regretting what Ignis had said, he bit his lip, not answering. Gladiolus chuckled and understood the silence as a yes, and proceeded to let a finger run along the elastic band of Ignis’ boxers.

“I could go on, and on – “Gladiolus teased. Ignis’ hand flew from his forehead and down towards Gladiolus’ member, not realising how big it was, and stopped for a second.

“Don’t you dare,” Ignis threatened, tightening his grip around Gladiolus’ cock, something which made Gladiolus moan deeply. Now, more eager than ever, Gladiolus could not wait any longer. He gently pushed Ignis onto his back, and with determination, he crawled down on the bed again and grabbed hold of the elastic rim of Ignis’ boxers, gently pulling them down. Without being asked to, Ignis lifted his hips in the air, so Gladiolus could pull them off.

From underneath the boxers, Ignis’ cock appeared, and Gladiolus did not hesitate to kiss it, eager to taste the naked man before him. By Gladiolus’ touch, Ignis moaned louder than before, which made Gladiolus unable to restrain himself any longer. Gently, Gladiolus wrapped his lips around Ignis’ beautiful cock, tasting everything, it had to offer. Letting his tongue explore Ignis’ cock, Gladiolus enjoyed having him in his mouth. The more Gladiolus’ tongue moved around the head, the more Ignis moaned.

“Gl-Gladiolus,” Ignis panted, eye closed in sheer pleasure. The feeling of Gladiolus’ mouth all around him was almost too good to be true, and the way he moved his tongue all around him almost made Ignis release. Gladiolus, with his right hand, started to gently toy with Ignis’ testicles, something which, he rather enjoyed. Ignis’ cleanly shaven pelvis felt soft against Gladiolus’ face. Tasting everything he could of Ignis, Gladiolus forgot all sense of time and place, and just enjoyed feeling Ignis inside his mouth.

“I’m cl-close,” Ignis stuttered, his muscles tensed, fingers and toes curled in the soft mattress. And with that, Gladiolus slowed down his movements. Ignis released a desperate, frustrated groan, signifying his displeasure with Gladiolus’ decision. Gladiolus’ deep voice resonated in Ignis’ ears.

“I’ve something else for ya,” Gladiolus said in a sultry tone. He crawled up beside Ignis, and with a hand he caressed Ignis’ cock. Ignis, with his eyes still closed, turned towards Gladiolus and moved in closer, the skin of their chests touching, Ignis’ breathing still unsteady.

“Do tell,” Ignis whispered, his voice filled with desire. Gladiolus let go of Ignis’ cock and put a hand on Ignis’ lower back, gently moving it along his lumbar muscles, down over Ignis’ firm buttocks.

“I want you,” Gladiolus breathed, as he leaned in for a kiss. Ignis’ heart began pounding away, nervous and excited, knowing that it could easily get very painful. “Trust me,” Gladiolus whispered in Ignis’ ear, as he nipped at his earlobe, causing Ignis to moan into Gladiolus’ skin. He nodded. Gladiolus reached for his trousers that he had strategically placed by the foot of the bed, and found a bottle of lubricant.

“Did you plan this?” Ignis asked curiously, hearing the bottle clicking open. Gladiolus gave a hearty chuckle.

“Not exactly. I had hoped, but no plans,” Gladiolus leaned back next to Ignis again, who had turned onto his stomach. Kissing Ignis’ left shoulder and neck, Gladiolus caressed Ignis’ ass. Feeling Gladiolus’ touch made Ignis warm up inside, happy to finally have his dreams come true.

“Are you sure?” Gladiolus wanted to reaffirm that Ignis still wanted him.

“Don’t be silly,” Ignis sighed, and turned his face towards Gladiolus, giving the man a gentle, reaffirming smile. Kissing Ignis’ lips, Gladiolus slipped a finger in between Ignis’ buttocks, and gently started running it around Ignis’ entrance, making Ignis sigh deeply. After a couple seconds of doing that as a warning, Gladiolus slipped a finger inside Ignis, who let out a deep moan, originating from deep within his diaphragm. Gently, Gladiolus moved his finger a bit, allowing Ignis to adjust his tight muscle, yet also pushing Ignis for some more sounds of pleasure.

“Ready for more?” Gladiolus whispered in Ignis’ ear, and a sultry moan was all the response he needed. Carefully, Gladiolus added another finger inside Ignis, causing him to moan even louder than with the first. He placed a wet kiss on Ignis’ forehead, and continued moving his fingers around, making sure Ignis would be well prepared for what would soon enter him.

“I… I _want_ you, Gladiolus,” Ignis said under his breath. Taking this as all the invitation he needed, Gladiolus slipped out of his boxers and prepared himself with some lubricant. Ignis got on his knees, ready to take everything Gladiolus had to offer. Carefully, Gladiolus put his member against Ignis’ entrance.

“Are you sure?” Gladiolus asked one last time, constantly ensuring that he overstepped no boundaries whatsoever. Knowing Ignis had never had a partner, or at least, not a male one, Gladiolus needed to make sure Ignis was alright at any time. Ignis’ response was simply to push his body closer to Gladiolus, and with that, Gladiolus slowly pressed onto Ignis’ entrance, something which, despite being lubricated, induced a sensation of both pain and pleasure, which Ignis was not prepared for. A mixture of pained groans and sultry moans escaped Ignis’ mouth, and soon after, Gladiolus was inside, just with the head. Gently, Gladiolus put a comforting hand on Ignis’ back, and started to caress Ignis as he adjusted to the new sensation.

After about a minute, Gladiolus slowly began to move his hips forward. The deeper inside Ignis he got, the louder a moan Ignis could give off, and Gladiolus himself, had a challenging time keeping a steady breath.

“You’re so good, Iggy,” Gladiolus whispered, knowing Ignis would hear it. Now, with the entirety of Gladiolus inside of him, Ignis felt his arms trembling from pleasure. Gladiolus put a hand on Ignis’ chest, and carefully, Ignis got up on his knees, and with a hand around Gladiolus’ neck, he was now sitting almost as tall as Gladiolus behind him. His warm, muscular chest against Ignis’ back felt good, and Gladiolus could not keep himself from kissing Ignis’ neck. With closed eyes, Gladiolus grabbed hold of Ignis’ erection, and he started to pull out of Ignis.

Panting, the two of them enjoyed being that close to the other, Gladiolus both caressing Ignis’ cock, as well as pulling his own in and out of Ignis’ body.

“F-fuck,” Ignis moaned, making Gladiolus’ erection even harder. He loved it when Ignis swore. It was a rare occasion, but the fact that Gladiolus could make him do that, made him eager to please the man more.

“I want you on top of me,” Gladiolus whispered in Ignis’ ear. Without leaving Ignis, the two managed to move from their current position, to have Gladiolus lying on his back, with Ignis’ knees around Gladiolus’ hips, tightly holding on to the bigger man. Slowly, Ignis began to move around on top of Gladiolus, inducing a completely new sensation for Ignis; It felt as though Gladiolus reached even further inside of him now, and it was almost overwhelmingly good. With each movement, Ignis moaned loudly, and Gladiolus quickly followed suit. Eager to try and make Ignis squeal with pleasure, Gladiolus moved a little, aiming for Ignis’ prostate. As Ignis moved down over Gladiolus again, he gasped, moaning so loudly, Gladiolus was sure the neighbours would hear. Ignis’ fingers dug deep into Gladiolus’ skin, his arms trembling underneath him.

Remaining in position, Gladiolus grabbed Ignis’ cock with his left hand, and with the right, he gently caressed his testicles.

“I-I’ll…” Ignis stuttered, and within a few seconds, Ignis came in an incredible orgasm. Back arching, fingers and toes curled, Ignis moaned loudly, as he released onto Gladiolus’ hand. Gladiolus found the towel he had snug along, and wiped his hand quickly so he could continue making Ignis feel good.

“Wanna lie down?” Gladiolus panted, already getting ready to turn around so Ignis could lie on his back while enjoying the last waves of his orgasm. Unable to speak, Ignis moaned as Gladiolus’ cock moved inside of him again, now tighter than before, Gladiolus was also on the verge of coming.

Gladiolus mouth found Ignis’. Panting, the two tasted each other, sharing their breaths, and Ignis’ arms were wrapped around Gladiolus’ neck once more. Slowly moving in and out of Ignis, Gladiolus was close to coming.

“Ready?” Gladiolus whispered in Ignis’ ear, and before Ignis could even answer, Gladiolus came deep into Ignis with a loud moan, and fell on top of the small man’s body, Ignis’ fingers tugged inside his hair. His cock was pulsating inside of Ignis as he rode the waves of his orgasm, feeling his testicles tighten. Ignis’ legs were wrapped around Gladiolus, and the two laid bare in a cluster of arms and legs. Ignis kissed the top of Gladiolus’ black hair, and enjoyed being close to the man he loved.

“I love you, Iggy,” Gladiolus whispered. Tightening his grip around Gladiolus, Ignis kissed the muscular man’s hair once again, and with a tear in the corner of his eye, Ignis replied.

“I love you too, Gladiolus,” words which, he had longed to say for many years, and finally saying them felt surreal. The two laid still for a couple of minutes, just enjoying being close to the other, without saying a word.

“Maybe we should clean up? I’ve an early morning,” Ignis proposed, not wanting their moment to end, but feeling how tired he had become, he found it would be better to continue another time. Gladiolus nodded.

“I’ll clean up here, you go take a shower. I promise not to interrupt,” he said, a glimpse in his eye, which Ignis sensed in his voice. Carefully getting out of the bed, Ignis slipped out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. The warm water against his naked, sweaty skin made Ignis shiver. Washing the sec off himself, Ignis began to feel refreshed, ready to tackle the duties that would start to present themselves as the Prime Minister of the newly formed Republic of Lucis. And what better way to take on such duties, when there was someone who loved and cherished you, waiting at home with a cup of coffee?

Having finished his shower, Ignis wiped his body dry with the warm towel, from head to toe. Having brought no clean clothes, Ignis returned to the bedroom naked, where he could hear a low snoring sound from Gladiolus. Turning off the light, Ignis removed the clothes from the bed, and carefully jumped in underneath the duvet, closing the distance between him and Gladiolus. Careful not to wake up the sleeping Gladiolus, Ignis put his head onto the larger man’s chest, and with a deep breath, he inhaled Gladiolus’ scent, quickly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the best smut I've ever written D:  
> I hope you liked this first chapter! I'm eager to tell a good story, but I also really like all the Gladnis elements, all their dynamics and parts of their relationship C: 
> 
> I'm very eager to see where this story goes, and I hope, that you are, too!


End file.
